With regard to the male population, the problems associated with involuntary urinary discharge and the like have led to a variety of developments in the field of male sanitary diapers or shields.
Examples of some of these devices are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,546 to Galloway; 2,678,649 to Ghusn; 4,601,716 to Smith; 7I3,900 Miller; and 1,866,060 to Schmidt.
Additional devices in the form of male urinals with attached collection tubes are disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,038 to Swinn; 947,725 to Yates; and 3,364,932 to Beech.
One or more disadvantages can be attributed to the construction of the various devices disclosed above. Several of the devices are not self-supported thereby requiring the need for additional supporting structure. Other of the devices are overly complicated in construction or are non-adjustable thereby adding to the degree of difficulty in initially positioning and subsequently fastening the device in place Prior to use.
A further disadvantage associated with the prior art devices is the discomfort associated with the wearing of the devices.